Ruined moments
by Animecrazedx1000
Summary: The war has finally ended, but a new battle rages for Athrun, to escape the clutches of Cagalli, he does quite sucessfully and they end up kissing but it seems everytime they are about to kiss, someone, or something ruins the moment.ONE SHOT


**Author's Notes: **My first one shot between Athrun and Cagalli. Hope you guys enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Gundam Seed or any of its characters.

**Ruined Moments**

**By: Animecrazedx1000**

It was the end of the war, the war that has been raging on since what seems to be like forever. The war between the coordinators and the naturals.

But at what cost; deaths of brave soldiers, deaths of loved ones, grieving parents, kids, destruction of bases, ships, mobile suits. And amongst these all was a fumed, angry, and steamed…

Blond pilot, a blond pilot girl. Still suited in a Orb pilot suit, and apparently very, _very_ angry, at something or maybe even someone, all everyone knew, or at least the majority of the people around knew how to stand out of her way, of who knows, maybe all hells broke loose, wait, that doesn't even compared to what she _could_ have done to the people around if they got caught in her way.

They (the people around that is) just carefully whisked away from her path, not even wanting to tempt their death papers to murmur till the moment she stormed off.

She _is_ the Princess of Orb now. Or much rather the Queen of Orb now.

Once the door, swished closed, the murmuring came…

"Isn't she happy the war is finally over?" asked one of the spectators.

"I hate to be the one who made her _that_ mad" said another.

And such and such was the talk of that room and many other rooms she stormed in.

Now to much more important things, like what exactly was this young princess angry about after the long and painful war.

_I can't believe the nerve of him, almost killing himself with the Justice. Did he not think what would happen if he did do that? How would the rest of his family react, his friends, how would _**I_ react? _**Cagalli thought as she stomped through different rooms to get to where Athrun was recently in. The infirmary, to look at his wounds he obtained from the damage of the blowing up of the Justice.

One of the nurses where just about finish checking over Athrun so she waited next to the door. Arms crossed, fingers tapping impatiently against her arm.

She of course, was never the patient one.

Seconds passed, moments passed and Athrun knew she only came to see him, because she was mad at him. It was obvious. The nurse was quite scared she just asked me like 1 question hastily and checked my torso. That was it, if I were Yzak, man would I be complaining but I'm not Yzak so I tried to act calm knowing that in the next few seconds I could literally be dead.

The nurses finally for Cagalli and unfortunately for Athrun excused herself. Saying she had 'more patients to attend to'.

…

"You, uh, here for a checkup too?" he asked a stupid question to break the silence between them.

…

_Anytime now... 3,2,1…_Athrun thought as he stood up carefully.

"WHAT THE HELL, ATHRUN! YOU WERE ALL SCARED OF ME GOING OUT INTO BATTLE, WHEN YOU WERE GOING TO COMMIT SUCIDE! DIDN'T YOU THINK, HOW MUCH YOU MIGHT HAVE PUT YOUR FRIENDS THROUGH, and me." She yelled but quietly said the last two words.

Chuckling to himself, he thought _typical Cagalli. Always worrying about others, in her own special way. That's what I like, no love, definitely love about her. Her care for others._

She wasn't finished yet, oh no, not yet, not even close and they both knew it…

"YOU BAKA! WHAT IF **I** WASN'T ABLE TO GET TO YOU IN TIME, WHAT IF…"

She was cut off by Athrun grabbing her wrist and pulling her close to his strong, muscular chest.

She was too blushed and embarrassed to do anything.

He realized this and took the time to seize his chance…maybe his _only_ chance…

"Cagalli, there's no room for what if's, because the war is finally over, and you were there, to save me and I'm sorry"

…

After a while, she replied quietly, mumbling into his chest, with the one thing we thought she was incapable of doing...

Cry.

"don't ever do that again, don't put me through that again, please I don't want you to die, not you too, not now, not ever…"

Then it happen, she broke down further if possible, the tomboy broke down, crying, and once again in front of Athrun.

Athrun just hugged her tighter and replied joke fully. "Don't worry; I won't because I know if I did survive, by a hair, you'd kill me, for doing that"

She stopped and pulled away from Athrun abit, not wanting to escape his gasp, raised her fist, and said threatening, while her hair covered her damp and still crying eyes. "You got that right! I'll make sure you'll never live to see another day"

Ah, that's the Cagalli we all know.

Athrun wiped some of her tears while lifting her face gently to meet his gaze.

"Don't cry, I hate to see you so sad, and because of me too."

"I'm not crying because of you, I'm, I'm frustrated with you!" She retorted back at him, trying to cover up her 'weak' point.

Athrun just smiled and was inching closer to her, as she was inching closer to him…

Then _it_ happened.

The door slide open revealing Kira. When he looked into the room he was shocked and he wasn't going to let that happen, even if she was older...

"ATHRUN, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TRYING TO KISS MY SISTER..." he screamed

They immediately froze, it took another second to realize how close they were and then they scrambled away from each other.

"...in the infirmary, guys get a room, but Athrun, if you hurt her..."

They let out their breath, a loud breath too as if they were holding their breath scared of what he was about to say. Athrun was the first to recover from the shock and cut Kira off...

"Yeah, yeah I know you'll kill me, if Cagalli hadn't already."

They both chuckled, which made Cagalli angry, and you could almost see the steam coming out of her face, which was as red no even redder than the Strike Rouge. She was about to stand up and chase after her _younger_ brother when he walked out of the room leaving a odd silence between both Cagalli and Athrun.

Cagalli looks at Athrun, Athrun meets her gaze, Cagalli turns away. Athrun turns away.

Athrun stares at the beauty of Cagalli, Cagalli notices his stare and meets once again his gaze.

Athrun couldn't wait any longer, he walked up to Cagalli and held out his hand to help her stand up. She took his hand. But unexpectedly he did more than pull her up, he was embracing her. Cagalli just looked at his eyes and they stood there for a while, till they starting once again were about to kiss, her eyes fluttering close and they're heads closer than they were a second before... till...

The door once again open revealing the same nurse that treated Athrun earlier. She gasped and dropped her things and quickly muttered a sorry and walked off speedily, not wanting to ruin the moment but it was too late.

They once again let go of each other reluctantly and Cagalli sat on the bed. Later Athrun sat on the bed beside her and soon enough, they were about to kiss, Athrun leaned forward while Cagalli fluttered her eyes closed once again and while she moved toward him. They got closer each second till they were just millimeters apart, they heard the door swish open but Athrun didn't care, he wasn't about to let the door opening ruin his moment with Cagalli, so they shared a passionate kiss, a very passionate kiss, that had been fueled by desire of the last few moments they had, which were might I add rudely interrupted. They continued there kisses, totally forgetting the person at the door.

"Ahem" the someone said, properly the person who enter the room earlier.

They broke apart, both very embarrassed that they completely ignored the visitor.

They looked up and saw it was Kisaka. Cagalli's bodyguard. This made Cagalli blush even more.

"Umm, Cagalli, I hate to ruin your little moment here with uh Athrun but you are wanted to speak about the ending of the war and encourage the ones that have lost their loved ones." Kisaka replied.

"Sure, I'll be right there." Cagalli said while getting up to follow but not before she gave Athrun a apologetic look.

Athrun just followed her, hopefully they would continue their moment later.

"...This is a time of both happiness of the final conclusion of the war and grieving for our brave relatives who did what thought best to stop the war..." Cagalli's prepared speech droned on, as she spoke in public, in front of a sea of reporters and cameras.

Kisaka stood protectively behind her, as did Athrun, his new job you could say, protecting his Cagalli.

The speech was finally finished but that wasn't the end, Cagalli still had to answer all those questions the reporters had.

They were sure testing his patience.

Question after question, answer after answer...

Till finally his patience paid off.

Once they got Cagalli back into the mansion and into her safe room with guards guarding everywhere. They practically leaped onto each other and started kissing each other like no tomorrow. As if they have been waiting for years...

**END END END END END END END END END END END END END **


End file.
